Fritz (Attack on Titan)
Fritz was the King of Eldia roughly 2000 years ago and the posthumous/overarching antagonist of the anime/manga series Attack on Titan. He was a power-hungry king who used Ymir's Titan powers as a weapon to conquer the world. He is also the one who started the Fritz royal family's rule over Eldia by the use of Titans, making him an ancestor to Karl Fritz, Rod Reiss, Dina Fritz, Zeke Yeager and Historia Reiss. Because of this, he is responsible for all the events of the series. History Fritz ruled the Eldians ages ago when they were still a small tribe. Even then, he was as cruel as he was greedy, enslaving the village he and his tribe lived in. One day, when a pig was allegedly let loose by one of the slaves, the villagers blamed a young girl named Ymir for the crime. As punishment, Fritz had his men hunt Ymir for sport. However, Ymir found her way to an old tree containing a pool and a strange, otherwordly spine-like entity that gave her the power of the Titans. Upon witnessing her destructive power, Fritz pardoned her of her "crime" in exchange for lending him her power. He used Ymir's power to expand their influence into an empire, crushing the nation of Marley in the process. As a "reward", Fritz "allowed" Ymir to bear his children (essentially making her a sex slave); three daughters named Maria, Rose, and Sheena. One day, a group of Marleyans approached King Fritz to surrender to him. One of the Marleyan soldiers, however, attempted to assassinate the King with a concealed spear. Ymir dashed in front of her master and took the hit in his place. The Marleyans present were executed, but King Fritz believed that, because of the Titan powers, the spear did not kill Ymir, ordering her to rise and continue to work. Ymir did, in fact, die, and King Fritz later ordered his daughters to eat their mother's remains in order to inherit her Titan powers. He continued his wicked reign until his final days, upon which he ordered his daughters to reproduce and pass down their powers to their descendants, and them to theirs, so that his empire would dominate the world forever. Personality Even before building his empire, Fritz was a bloodthristy warlord who was bent on conquering weaker tribes to expand the Eldian tribe. He has also displayed an extremely unforgiving demenour as he had absolutely no qualms in engaging in brutal torture for the slightest of offenses, such as when he ordered his men to cut off the tongues of his defeated enemies who posed no threat to him or when he threatened to cut off an eye of all the slaves for setting a pig free. He also displayed a twisted sense of humor when he told Ymir that she was "free" after letting her to be hunted for sport and presumably cutting off her eye too. When Fritz witnessed Ymir's Power of the Titans, he shamelessly took advantage of the little girl by convincing her that she was still his slave, "rewarding" her by "allowing" her to have kids with him. This shows a complete lack of remorse over his previous actions, a sense of entitlement over her and a skill in manipulation. Because Ymir as a Titan was so powerful, Fritz's lust for power grew to the point of attenpting to destroy the Marleyans, a nation that was presumably stronger than Eldia originally. As King of Eldia, Fritz was still so uncaring of Ymir that when she sacrifices herself to save his life he is just infuriated by the fact that he lost his weapon (Ymir) and forces his own daughters to cannibalize their own mother, not caring if the event is traumatizing for them, only caring about getting the Power of the Titans back as soon as possible, which shows his extreme selfishness and complete lack of empathy. By the time of his death, King Fritz became megalomaniacal to the point of wishing for her daughters and all of his descendants to repeat the process so that "his" Titans rule the world forever. Trivia *His first actual appearance was in the ending credits in the second season of the anime adaptation. *Because of his actions that caused the Great Titan War and using the Founding Titan as a weapon against other nations, King Fritz is the Greater-Scope Villain of the entire AOT franchise. *He is also the one who is responsible for making Eldians as devils in Marleyans' perspective. Navigation de:Erster Fritz-König Category:Male Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Master of Hero Category:Posthumous Category:Delusional Category:Flashback Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Oppressors Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cannibals Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Bigger Bads Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Totalitarians Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Elitist Category:God Wannabe Category:Military Category:Mutilators Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creator